


Golden Girl

by distantattraction



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: Lisa wears her hair long now for all the years that she couldn't as a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just lose control of your life, fall in love with an antihero, read an [_incredible_ fic,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6970234/chapters/15889021) and get emotional about siblings? yeah me too

Lisa wears her hair long. The curls are natural, but she styles them into perfect waves for maximum effect. Men are alright for company, but she loves seeing how easily they lose their rationality (and their wallets) when she flips her hair over her shoulder. She and Leonard count the cash together when they’re done for the night, having contests to see who lifted more. Leonard almost always wins, but he splits the money evenly between them anyway.

Lisa makes sure her hair is never cut above her collarbones. She wears it long to make up for all those years she had to keep it in a bob around her ears. It doesn’t look bad in the old photos, and Leonard always told her she would still be the better looking Snart even if she buzzed her head too, but that was never the problem.

She was barely five that night that she ran just a little too slowly, and her father’s hand caught the ends of her hair before she could get away. He raised his hand to strike, and Lisa braced herself for the blow, but Leonard was faster than she was. He dove between them just in time to take the punch, and then Lewis was too busy shouting Leonard down to notice Lisa scrambling away.

She hadn’t cried when Lewis grabbed her, but she cried the next day, when Leonard took her to the barber’s to get her hair chopped off. She cried for her lost princess waves, and she cried for the split lip and bruised cheek her brother got protecting her.

She kept her hair short for thirteen years. On her eighteenth birthday, she got the best present she could ever hope for: her petty thief of a brother broke into their house and stole her away, and Lewis couldn’t make either of them go back to that place ever again.

She cried that night, too, but it was in celebration.

Lisa bets that if Leonard ever let his hair grow out, it would be soft and curly like hers. But Lenny’s been buzzing his hair off since before she can remember. Lewis may be out of their lives now, but old habits are hard to break, especially when they’ve been pounded into you.

Lisa wishes she had been there to watch the life leave Lewis’ eyes, but she settles for knowing that her brother had finally gotten to slay the monster that had haunted them for years. She knows that he will still haunt them, that the ghost of their father is embedded in their deft pickpockets’ fingers, their hyperawareness of their surroundings, the scars that mark Lisa’s chest and Leonard’s everything.

But a ghost is just a ghost, and Leonard has always scared the monsters out from under her bed and in her closet. He scared this one out, too, and he would never ever come back.

Years of survival have hardened them, and those skills have gone on to keep them successful as criminals. It’s exhilarating, being able to buy or steal anything they want. Being able to _want_ things without them being some pipe dream they’d get yelled at for mentioning. (“Food for you punks is expensive enough!” Lewis would yell, and there was never quite money left for groceries after Lewis took what he wanted for gambling and drinks.) Lisa’s tougher now, ready to fight or kill if that’s what it takes to get out safe, but she’s not as icy as Captain Cold is.

Neither is Lenny, actually. But that’s something that only she and Mick know. No one else gets to see his smirks replaced with genuine, if small, smiles. No one else gets a pat on the back for a job well done. Lisa isn’t a fan of people touching her hair, but she doesn’t mind Leonard ruffling it when she flashes the keycard she lifted and slides it to the side like a poker player, revealing the guard’s credit card. She doesn’t mind because she knows she’s the only one he ever does this to, and it’s nice to have something that’s just for big brother and baby sister.

Maybe they’re a little bit ruined. No one raised the way they were could be anything but criminals going forward. Lisa and Leonard don’t know anything but crime and violence and theft. Normal people don’t make a living stealing priceless works of art and fencing them. But Leonard’s managed to do something she never thought would be possible: he’s made their lifestyle _fun._ It’s not just robbery and brute force the way Lewis used to have them do. These are heists with careful plans and endless contingencies. She doesn’t worry about getting caught; not because it never happens (metahumans have made planning for the unexpected a little more difficult), but because when it does, Lisa knows that Leonard will come back for her. Always.

So she can focus on getting in, getting out, and getting their prize into her brother’s hands. She can focus on making him happy. It’s the least she can do for him after all he’s done to protect her over the years.

And, yeah, maybe it’s not normal, but she’s _happy_ like this. She’s got a criminal record and a price on her head, but she’s also got a gun that shoots gold and a mastermind for a brother. What’s not to like?

The laughs and smiles she shares with Leonard and Mick aren’t fake, and she knows that’s what’s most important to Lenny.


End file.
